Yang Tak Diharapkan
by Yuuka Furuma
Summary: Karin, anak bungsu keluarga Namikaze. Dia di jadikan pembantu oleh ibu dan kakaknya. Sakura, anak tunggal keluarga Haruno. Dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Satu hal yang tidak bisa dia dapatkan, yaitu seorang kakak. Suatu hari Karin pergi meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze di Otto, dan pergi ke Konoha dan bertemu dengan Sakura. bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

Pada suatu malam, tepatnya pukul dua malam di sebuah rumah sakit di kota Otto. Lahirlah seorang bayi mungil yang memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna merah, bayi itu bernama Karin Namikaze.

Dia memiliki dua orang kakak yang bernama Naruto Namikaze dan Ino Namikaze. Ayahnya, Minato Namikaze adalah seorang pemilik kedai ramen kecil di tengah kota.

Sejak kecil Karin selalu disuruh dan dipukul oleh ibunya. Begitu pula dengan kakak-kakaknya. Ibu dan kakaknya seperti itu semua karena dia adalah anak yang tak diharapkan. Hanya ayahnya lah yang masih bersikap baik padanya.

Hingga suatu hari, saat Karin berumur 15 tahun. Dia pernah berfikir untuk melarikan diri dari rumah.

**Yang Tak Diharapkan**

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning :

Gaje, OOC, Typo bertebaran, dll.

Genre :

Family, Drama.

Rated :

T

Summary :

Karin Namikaze, anak bungsu keluarga Namikaze. Dia di jadikan pembantu oleh ibu dan kakaknya. Sakura Haruno, anak tunggal keluarga Haruno. Karena dia anak tunggal, diua selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Kecuali satu hal yang tidak bisa dia dapatkan, yaitu seorang kakak. Suatu hari Karin pergi meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze di Otto, dan pergi ke Konoha. Disana dia bertemu dengan Sakura. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka berdua? RnR minna-san

"..." : Talk

'...' : Think

Suatu pagi yang tenang dikediaman kecil Namikaze, tapi ketenangan itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena terdengar suara teriakan dari putri sulung pasangan Namikaze satu ini.

"KARIIIINN... CEPET CUCIIN BAJU GUE..." terdengar sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari Ino Namikaze kepada adiknya.

"I-iya Nee-sama..." bisik Karin takut dan langsung mengambil baju-baju yang ada di kamar Ino untuk mancuci baju-baju Ino.

Ayah Karin yang melihat itusemua langsung menegur putri sulungnya. "Ino, kamu tidak boleh begitu. Karin-chan itu adikmu Ino. Kamu kan bisa mencucinya di mesin cuci."

"Nggak Tou-san. Nanti baju Ino bisa rusak. Itu kan baju mahal." rengek Ino manja.

"Hhh, kan kamu bisa mencucinya sendiri. Nggak perlu minta tolong adikmu segala." Ucap ayah mereka lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara sinis dari seorang wanita cantik yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang keluarga. "Biarkan saja, anak PEMBAWA SIAL kayak dia pantas diperlakukan seperti itu."

Karin yang mendengar kata-kata sinis dari ibunya merasa seperti ingin menangis saja, tapi ditahannya. "Kaa-sama..." lirih karin sedih.

"KUSHINA, KARIN ITU ANAKMU. JANGANPERNAH KAU BICARA SEPERTI ITU." bentak Minato.

"INGAT MINATO. GARA-GARA DIA RESTORAN KITA BANGKRUT. KITA MISKIN." bentak Kushina balik.

"ITU BUKAN SALAH KARIN, KUSHINA. ITU ADALAH TAKDIR, TAKDIR."

"BUKAN, ITU SALAH ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL ITU."

Cukup sudah, Karin sudah tidak tahan dengan perdebaatan kedua orang tuanya. Ino yang melihat ekspresi kesakitan Karin hanya menyeringai puas.

"Hiks... Otou-san, Okaa-sama, cukup. Jangan bertengkar lagi karena aku." isak Karin lemah. Setelah mengatakan itu Karin langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintunya.

Karin POV

"Hiks... Hiks... Kenapa? Kenapa kaa-sama selalu membeciku? Apa aku memang anak pembawa sial? Kalau memang benar aku akan pergi dan tidak mengganggu keluarga ini lagi. Ya, aku akan pergi."

End of Karin POV

-0-o-0-o-0-

Malam telah menyelimuti kediaman Namikaze. Terlihat ada seseoreng yang menyelinap keluar dari sana. Ternyata orang itu adalah si bungsu keluarga Namikaze.

Sebelum sepenuhnya meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze, Karin menyempatkan diri untuk menengok ke belakang untuk terakhir kalinya. 'Maafkan Karin, tou-san. Karin sayang tou-san. Karin harus pergi, Karin nggak akan mengganggu keluarga ini lagi.' bisik Karin dalam hati sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Ganbatte Karin. Kau tidak bolrh menangis lagi." bisik Karin bersemangat sambil mengusap air matanya. "Baik... Aku akan pergi kekota Konoha."

-0-o-0-o-0-

**Di Konoha...**

"Okaa-chan, tadi aku melihat Hinata-chan dijemput oleh Neji-nii. Haaah, enak sekali memiliki kakak." gerutu Sakura.

Ibu Sakura yang sedang menyetir dan mendengar gerutuan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum sedih.

Setelah Sakura berbicara seperti itu atmosfir didalam mobil itu terasa canggung. Ibu sakura sedih melihat anaknya ingin memiliki kakak. Hingga konsentrasi menyetir nya buyar dan akhirnya...

BRAAAAKKK...

Mobil yang ditumpangi Sakura dan ibunya menabrak seseorang. Sakura dan ibunya menjadi kalang kabut melihat seorang gadis terbaring di trotoar dengan keadaan tidak sadar dan kepala yang terus-menerus mengeluarkan darah.

Akhirnya dengan terburu-buru Sakura meamanggil ambulans.

Setelah ambulans datang, segera saja mereka membawa gadis berambut merah itu ke rumah sakit terdekat.

-0-o-0-o-0-

**Di Kediaman Namkaze...**

"Karin-chan, ayo sarapan." Panggil Minato.

"Sudahlah tou-san, biarkan saja dia tidak ikut sarapan." sinis Naruto.

"NARUTO." bentak Minato.

"Otou-san akan memanggil Karin dulu."

Saat berada didepan kamar Karin, Minato sudah beberapa kali memanggilya dan tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Akhirnya Minato memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu kamar karin.

Setelah didobrak ternyata tidak ada siapapun di kamar, disana hanya ada sepucuk surat diatas meja belajar.

Air mata Minato menetes saat membaca surat itu. "Kenapa kau pergi Karin?"

-0-o-0-o-0-

_Otou-san, maafkan Karin. Tapi Karin tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Karin hanya akan membawa masalah dalam keluarga ini. Jangan khawatirkan dan mencari Karin. Karin juga minta maaf pada Okaa-sama, Nii-sama, dan Nee-sama. Karin nggak akan mengganggu keluarga ini lagi. Karin sayang kalian semua._

_Salam,_

_Karin _

-0-o-0-o-0-

"Nggh... Aku dimana?" lirih seorang gadis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar?" seru Sakura senang.

Gadis berambut merah itu hanya mengerutkan alisnya sambil bertanya, "Kau siapa?"

"Ah, aku Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Kalau boleh tau kamu siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"A-aku... aku siapa? ARRRRGGGG... S-siapa aku? " teriak gadis itu. Dan Sakura hanya membulatkan matanya mendengar paekataan gadis itu

**TBC**

Halo minna-san, saya update fict baru lagi. Yahh... Meskipun fict yang kemarin belum selesai sih. Semoga aja fict ini lebih bagus dan lebih menarik dari pada fict saya yang kemarin-kemarin. Akhir kata... REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...


	2. Chapter 2

"A-aku... aku siapa? ARRRRGGGG... S-siapa aku? " teriak gadis itu. Dan Sakura hanya membulatkan matanya mendengar paekataan gadis itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yang Tak Diharapkan**

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning :

Gaje, OOC, Typo bertebaran, dll.

Genre :

Family, Drama.

Rated :

T

Summary :

Karin Namikaze, anak bungsu keluarga Namikaze. Dia di jadikan pembantu oleh ibu dan kakaknya. Sakura Haruno, anak tunggal keluarga Haruno. Karena dia anak tunggal, diua selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Kecuali satu hal yang tidak bisa dia dapatkan, yaitu seorang kakak. Suatu hari Karin pergi meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze di Otto, dan pergi ke Konoha. Disana dia bertemu dengan Sakura. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka berdua? RnR minna-san

"..." : Talk

'...' : Think

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-apa? H-hei, kau nggak papa kan?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHH..." teriak gadis itu.

"Ah, DOKTEEERRR, SUSTEEEERRR..." panggil Sakura panik. Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang dokter dan dua orang suster yang masuk kedalam kamar itu, bersamaan dengan keluarnya Sakura dari ruangan tersebut.

Diluar ruangan, Sakura duduk terdiam sambil tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Tak lama setelah itu, ibu Sakura, Mizuki Haruno datang sambil membawa tas berwarna merah yang dibawa gadis tadi. Bersamaan dengan keluarnya seorang dokter yang masih terlihat cantik meski sudah berkepala empat.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan keadaan gadis itu, Tsunade?" tanya ibu Sakura cemas.

"Hm, Mizuki, ayo ikut aku keruanganku." jawab dokter berambut pirang bernama Tsunade yang ternyata adalah teman lama ibu Sakura.

-0-o-0-o-0-

"Ehem." dehem Tsunade untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Sepertinya gadis itu mengalami amnesia, yang dikarenakan benturan keras dikepalanya saat kecelakaan berlangsung." jelas Tsunade

"A-apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan identitas gadis itu, bahkan kita pun nggak mengenalnya." ibu Sakura shock saat mendengar penjelasan dari Tsunade.

"Umh, mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan sesuatu tentang gadis itu dari tas yang dibawanya." jelas Tsunade.

"Hhh... Baiklah kalau begitu Tsunade." setelah berkata seperti itu, ibu Sakura keluar dari ruangan Tsunade.

-0-o-0-o-0-

"Bagaimana dengan keadaannya kaa-san?" tanya Sakura mencemaskan keadaan gadis yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang yang ada di depannya.

Ibu sakura hanya menghela nafasberat sambil berkata, "Kata Tsunade tadi gadis ini amnesia dan kita harus memeriksa tas yang dibawanya tadi."

Setelah mendengar ibunya berbicara seperti itu, akhirnya Sakura menggeledah tas gadis tadi. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura menemukan buku diary kecil, dan langsung saja membuka buku itu, pada halaman pertama terdapat kalimat "Karin's diary" yang ada di tengah-tengah halaman.

"Jadi namanya Karin, ya?" gumam Sakura pelan.

'Tapi, apa marganya?' batin Sakura bungung.

Lembar demi lembar buku diary kecil itu dibacanya. Hingga sampai dilembar kedua belas.

20 juni XXXX

Otanjoubi omedettou, Karin. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke 15. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Kaa-sama masih bersikap sinis padaku? Kenapa Kaa-sama tak pernah menyayangiku? Kenapa Kaa-sama? Kenapa? Apa kehariranku memang tak pernah diharapkan didunia ini?

Hanya karena membaca buku diari tadi, Sakura meneteskan air matanya.

-0-o-0-o-0-

"Kaa-san, sepertinya nama gadis tadi adalah Karin. Tapi aku nggak tau apa nama marganya. Umurnya 2 tahun diatasku. Aku tau itu semua dari buku ini." ungkap Sakura pada ibunya.

Mendengar ungkapan Sakura, Mizuki berfikir keras, 'Bagaimana cara menghubungi orang tua gadis ini kalau aku saja tidak tau nama marganya.'

"Lalu, apa tidak ada informasi lain selain yang kau ucapkan tadi?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, berfikir keras.

"Kalau nggak salah, tadi tertulis bahwa tanggal 20 juni kemarin dia berumur 15 tahun, dan disana juga tertulis kalau sepertinya ibunya nggak pernah mengharapkan kehadirannya." ucap Sakura lirih.

Mereka berdua berdiam untuk beberapa saat. Keadaan terasa hening, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena terdengar suara helaan nafas dari Mizuki.

"Hhh... Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengadopsi karin untuk menjadi Nee-san mu, Sakura." kata Mizuki.

"A-apa? Nee-san?" Sakura membulatkan matanya tidak percaya saat ibunya mengatakan 'nee-san' seakan-akan itu adalah suatu yang paling mustahil didunia ini.

Mizuki menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban seraya berkata, "Hm, kenapa? Kamu nggak setuju? Bukankah kamu sudah lama ingin memiliki nee-san, sayang?"

Sakura terharu atas kata-kata ibunya. Segera saja dia memeluk ibunya.

"Arigatou kaa-san, arigatou. Aku senang sekali, akhirnya aku memiliki nee-san." Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada ibunya. Mizuki hanya membalasnya dengan senyum lembut sambil mengelus-elus pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Sakura sayang Kaa-san."

"Kaa-san juga sayang Sakura."

-0-o-0-o-0-

"Ugh... A-aku dimana?" desis gadis yang sedang terbaring diatas ranjang.

"Ah, Nee-san sudah bangun?" tanya Sakura lembut.

Melihat gadis yang dipanggil nee-san olehnya tadi kesulitan saat akan bangun dari tidurnya, dengan sigap Sakura membantunya untuk duduk diatas ranjang.

"Ngh, kau siapa?" tanyanya mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Ah, aku Sakura. Adikmu nee-san." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"S-sakura? Ngh, lalu... A-aku?" gadis tadi meremas kepalanya yang mulai terasa pening.

"Ah, jangan terlalu keras untuk berfikir nee-san, kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri nee-san." mendengar suara lembut Sakura tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi lebih tenang.

"Nah, nama nee-san adalah Karin, Karin Haruno. Apa ada yang ingin nee-san tanyakan?" ah, suara itu mengalun lembut menenangkan hati gadis bernama Karin tadi.

"Ngh, t-tidak ada." jawab Karin terbata-bata.

**Karin POV**

****"Ugh, a-aku dimana?" desisku. Oh sungguh, kepalaku pusing sekali.

"Ah, Nee-san sudah bangun?" Siapa gadis itu? Oh, sikapnya lembut sekali. Kenapa dia memanggilku nee-san? apa dia adikku?

Kucoba untuk bangun dari tempat tidurku. Ah, tubuhku terasa sangat lemas. Oh, dia baik sekali.

"Ngh, kau siapa?" tanyaku sambil mengerutkan alis, bingung.

"Ah, aku Sakura. Adikmu nee-san." jawab gadis yang mengaku menjadi adikku itu sambil tersenyum manis. Sungguh cantik, secantik namanya.

"S-sakura? Ngh, lalu... A-aku?" akh, sakit sekali kepalaku. Rasanya seperti mau pecah.

"Ah, jangan terlalu keras untuk berfikir nee-san, kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri nee-san." sungguh suara yang sangat lembut. Dengan mendengarnya saja sudah membuatku menjadi tenang.

"Nah, nama nee-san adalah Karin, Karin Haruno. Apa ada yang ingin nee-san tanyakan?" tenang sekali hatiku mendengar suaranya yang mengalun lembut itu. Sungguh gadis yang sempurna. Aku jadi nervous.

"Ngh, t-tidak ada." jawabku terbata-bata.

**TBC**

chapter dua udah di-update nih minna-san. un, untuk semua yang sudah me-review fict saya, saya ucapkan terima kasih. akhir kata, **review pleaseeeeeeeee**


End file.
